The transseptal puncture technique may be used to gain access to the left atrium. Such access may be used to measure the left atrial pressure. As the number of valve replacement, valvoplasty, ablation, and other procedures has increased, the transseptal puncture technique has become increasingly popular as a method for accessing the left atrium.
The transseptal puncture technique generally involves introducing a catheter or sheath into the right femoral vein and guiding the catheter into the superior vena cava. A needle then is advanced within the catheter. The catheter and needle assembly is retracted into the right atrium. The right atrial pressure may be measured to confirm the position of the needle within the right atrium. The interatrial septum is punctured by advancing the needle tip through a portion of the interatrial septum. For example, the needle tip may be advanced through the fossa ovalis. Once the tip of the needle is inside the left atrium, the left atrial pressure may be measured.
When the transseptal puncture technique is used as a part of any one of a number of different procedures, the location of the transseptal puncture may be critical. In many cases, it may be difficult to align the tip of the needle with the fossa ovalis to puncture the interatrial septum at a precise location. This difficulty may be caused by variations in either or both of the diameter and the membrane consistency of the fossa ovalis. A needle having a preset curve may be provided to aid in puncturing the interatrial septum at the desired location. However, different needles having different degrees of curvature may be required depending on the anatomy of an individual patient. For example, one patient's anatomy may require a needle having a greater degree of curvature than another patient's anatomy. Additionally, a curved needle may lose its curvature (e.g., the needle may be at least partially straightened) upon advancing the needle through the catheter. In either case, a physician may be required to remove the needle, readjust the curvature or select another needle having a different curvature, and reintroduce the needle to puncture the interatrial septum at the desired location. A delivery catheter having a curved or otherwise steerable tip may be used to guide a needle received within the catheter in the desired direction. However, such delivery catheters often have bulky actuating mechanisms that may be difficult to operate.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a transseptal puncture needle capable of conforming to various anatomies for placement at a precise location on the interatrial septum.